


(I'm Gonna) Love You Through It

by ozsia



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adultery, Depression, F/M, Kidnapping, Life and Death situations, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Explicit Rape, Non-Explicit Torture, Past Miscarriage, Romance, Sexual Content, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsia/pseuds/ozsia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having his heart broken was nothing new at this point, but that didn’t make the end any easier. Of course, theres no time to heal: life goes on and there are things to do, a family to lead and people to protect. That didn't, however, mean that there wasn't someone who wanted to protect him too and would go to great lengths to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(I'm Gonna) Love You Through It

A wedding was the coming together of two people under God. It was meant to be their sign of love and commitment.

For Tsuna who had so many troubles with his "childhood sweetheart," it was day of simple _trying_. However, that did not mean that the true sentiment of what a wedding should be, was not what Tsuna wanted. It was. And since he had put a ring on her finger Tsuna would give anything he could, to make this work. It would be hard and the marriage, Tsuna knew, would be rocky but the alternative didn’t bare thinking about.

So he had made reservations for a church ceremony. It might be a bit hypocritical since Tsuna was far from a man of faith but it was something his wife-to-be had asked for. (Hunting down a priest that could look at him without sneering, now _that_ was the tricky part.) It didn't help that since he was responsible for protecting the area his face was well known, and not always liked as a result.

Standing opposite him wearing white and a smile that didn’t hint at the distressed she had been in, just a few short weeks ago, was Kyoko. Between them was the Father who had agreed to preform the ceremony, the Holy Bible in his aged hands and the crucifix around his neck.

Behind him were his friends and family - in rows of clan and despite the differences of origins and heritage - chatted amongst themselves as although Kyoko had walked down the aisle - they had yet to start the service.

Standing there in front of them - in front of everyone he knew, dressed in a new suit with a woman whom he had known for years, yet didn’t recognise anymore, made him feel...like a fool. In meetings there was a certain amount of comfort, because he always knew where he stood. Here though? Tsuna felt very exposed, and very uncertain.

Tsuna was actually awaiting his best man to show his face. He couldn’t blame Hayato, since he knew that only a serious matter would make his Storm Guardian late - for _anything_ concerning Tsuna, but they would still need to have words. (Hayato, of course, held onto the wedding rings. A weight that Tsuna didn’t want to carry even if he had to. Though he knew that they would be in safe hands, with Hayato. Tsuna swore he saw sparkles when he had handed over the box. With it being _such an honour_.)

Tsuna glanced to his watch - one he had picked off the shelve of a shopping centre - that Reborn had been trying to get him to substitute for years (‘really, Tsuna. Something so cheap really isn’t suitable for...one of your position’). Ten minutes late but for Hayato that might as well be an hour. The man was so on time Tsuna could schedule his day around the man and not have to worry.

Reborn must have been thinking the same because he had been shooting Tsuna a meaningful look, from where he stood off to the side, ready to interfere should a stray mafiosi decide that there wasn’t a god to fear, after all, and start a fight. Something that few worried about with churches being on the few neutral territories Tsuna knew of. Surrounded by hundreds of overprotective, mother hens and they weren't taking changes. 

Tsuna was about to give the nod of agreement for Reborn to start hunting down his wayward Storm Guardian when the church doors cracked open. Relief filled him as Hayato quietly slipped in; his suit, shoes and hair still in pristine condition, which they wouldn’t have been, if someone had...held him up.

Heads turned to the new arrival, which was good enough for Tsuna, whose smile had fallen of his face when he saw Hayato’s blazing teal eyes. The man’s muscles were curled springs, ready to lash out at the source of his anger and however well Hayato was doing at keeping his face lax (courtesy of Reborn,) that was a tell all on its own; that something was wrong.  
￼  
‘Boss,’ Hayato whispered like he couldn’t find the air. ‘I - my apologies for being late when you had appointed me such an important task.’ He murmured one he had gotten closer, tone just loud enough for the guests to pick up what he’d said.

Tsuna’s eyes hardened. He didn’t like this. Not one bit. Without hesitance, Tsuna left Kyoko’s side and breeched the gap between he and his Guardian. ‘What’s wrong?’ He asked calmly, placing his sweaty hands on his friends shoulders and than gently squeezed when Hayato continued his silence.

‘Hayato?’ Tsuna peered at the man’s tight features, barely acknowledging Reborn who had silently stepped forward to see what all the fuss was about.

Just for a second Hayato’s ferocious eyes flickered in Kyoko’s direction but it was enough; enough for the Fire in Tsuna’s core to stir.

‘Hayato. Report.’ Reborn ordered, no humour in his tone. Tsuna couldn’t blame him though he didn’t particularly like it, either.

Hayato grimaced and paled considerably. He paused for a second longer before he leaned into Tsuna’s space, bending low until his breath was air against Tsuna’s ear and whispering words that sounded like acid on his tongue with all that he spat them.

Tsuna felt his stomach drop to his toes and vaguely felt himself choke, eyes widening in blatant shock. No. No. Please no. He looked up to Hayato who was pulling away, lips set into a thin line with his eyebrows in a guilty furrow and his eyes falling away.

Hayato would never joke about something this. Would never lie about something like this but his reaction to being the barer of such news, forced Tsuna to look away to - directly into the dark eyes of his hit-man.

‘Are...are you certain?’ Tsuna asked and regretted it almost right away. Hayato attended to him day in and day out, had a solid information network and had such so much faith in him, was so loyal to him that if Tsuna told Hayato to jump off of a cliff, Hayato would without hesitance or question.

Before Hayato could respond, Tsuna shook him off and weakly attempted a smile to tell his friend that it wasn’t necessary. ‘Sorry, no.’ Oh how pathetic he was. ‘Thank you.’ He said as he took Hayato’s hands. ‘Thank you for telling me.’

If anything that seemed to make Hayato grow paler. Tsuna would see if he was okay later. Now, however...

With a tilt of his head, Hayato recognised his dismissal and bowed respectfully, moving to Reborn’s hovering position behind him with a deep acknowledgment of “Boss.”

So. It had come to this. Once again.

And at the altar of all places.  
￼  
Tsuna would have laughed, if he didn’t feel so wrenched. Quickly, he shoved the thoughts away, and without looking too close, peered down the rows of people whom he was about to embarrass himself in front of. ‘Mukuro,’ Tsuna called, pinpointing the man on the right side, sitting in the second row with Chrome next to him.

Mukuro had been watching intently as he perked up immediately and when no order was forth coming, understood the silent wish and stood. He gently freed his arm from around Chrome’s waist and started to slide out of the row, inching sideways to avoid people’s legs. The man walked up the aisle quickly enough and didn’t react as he usually would, when Tsuna pulled him forward. The church had gone as silent as the grave and Reborn was whispering to the priest.

Tsuna positioned his Mist Guardian in front of him, to make lipreading impossible or at least harder. ‘Mukuro can I ask a favour of you?’

Mukuro seemed to pause and Tsuna could easily read the thought of _what-on-Earth-have-I-missed_? And seemed to be working through his own confusion as he frowned down on Tsuna. Obviously now sure that this wasn’t an idle problem.

‘Of course, dear Tsunayoshi-kun.’ The suffix despite being in Italy and the easy acceptance almost roused a real smile, but Tsuna’s face felt too tight for something like that. Whatever was his expression didn’t seem to be very reassuring if Mukuro’s own expression was any evidence.

‘I want the whole of the podium in an illusion. I...I need a moment and I can’t have anyone...as witness.’ Tsuna explained because what was about to happen needed to be private. ‘Is that alright?’

Mukuro raised an eyebrow in a what-do-you-take-me-for sort of way before his gaze looked behind Tsuna, and onto where he knew Reborn and Hayato still lingered which was...fine. He didn't think they would like being forced to move.

‘My pleasure, Tsunayoshi-kun.’ Mukuro nodded, his trident appearing his outstretched hand with but a flick of his wrist.

Tsuna clapped his hands in order to get everyone’s attention. It was unnecessary as he had already had it, though some were nice enough to try and look away. Probably incorrectly assuming it was Vongola Business.

Oh Gods, how he wished it was.

Enma was in the front, his mother in the same seat on the opposite side and then in-between were his Guardians, all of which were frowning in confusion and worry.

‘I’m extremely sorry...about the wait.’ Tsuna announced in the strongest voice he could, trying not to show weakness as he crossed his arms behind his back so people would not see the tremors in his hands. ‘But I - I am afraid that something of the utmost importance has been reported to me.’ All these people, pretending to be civilian or not were at least mafia involved, so they would understand. Not like it, maybe, but there would be understanding which is probably the only easy aspect of his life.

‘It will be...inconvenient but I have to ask for more of your time.’ No one protests and the room stays silent. Tsuna nodded to his Mist Guardian. ‘Mukuro.’

Mukuro Inclined his head and moved back in front of Tsuna, trident twirling in his long fingers before the staff was slammed into the floor and a barrier was raised, which would conceal the back of the church from view and sound. A shiver travelled up Tsuna’s spine: a sign enough that the area he was in was now closed off, and he was free to speak. Luckily Reborn had already gotten rid of the priest and the only ones with him beside’s Kyoko was the very same Hit-man, and Hayato.

‘T-Tsu-kun?’ Kyoko stuttered, obviously nervous. Her smile had vanished and now she looked only guilty. Bitterly, Tsuna knew her weak Mist Flames suited her. ‘Tsu-kun, whats...wrong?’

And Tsuna couldn’t help but stare at her. He couldn’t see himself, of course, but he knew how much he had changed and looking at Kyoko now, despite how she had blossomed, he couldn’t help but think she had remained much the same.

That how despite her beauty and the care in which he had treated her, he had always been...

‘Yes...’ Tsuna breathed. ‘Yes, something is wrong.’

Kyoko blinked, obviously not expecting his quick admittance as her brow deepened. ‘T-then -’

‘Kyoko...Kyoko-can, I am going to ask once and I want...I want some honesty.’ Tsuna cut her off, voice sounding emotionless, a weird numbness building a wall between him and his inner turmoil.

‘O-of course, Tsu-kun. Y-you k-know that -’

‘Have you slept with...anyone else?’ Tsuna asked, uncaring of what she was about to say.

Kyoko gave an almighty flinch, as if he had struck her. Taking half a step back, Kyoko held her flowers like a shield. Absently Tsuna wondered if the meaning of those roses meant anything to her.

She swallowed and her eyes fearfully glanced around. ‘W-w-why -?’

Tsuna watched her flustered countenance with a tired betrayal. She had never been able to lie, least of all to him; especially now. ‘Its true, then.’

Not even a denial, well, he had said he wanted her to be truthful.

And after all this...after all he had been through, for her.  
￼  
Tsuna wanted to scream until his lungs withered and were unable to hold breath. He wanted to cry until his tears were gone and spent. He wanted to righteously rant about how he had suffered but how it hadn’t mattered in the end, and how he had stuck by her despite it all.

His Flames - in response to his anguish - started to burn, hot and heavy around him. It took much of Tsuna’s strength to stop them from physically manifesting. Because that wasn’t him. That’s not who he needed to be. And despite the pain that clenched his heart and biting back a whimper, he tried pushing his muscles into a proper smile. In his peripheral he saw Reborn and Hayato wince.

‘Kyoko-chan.’ He stopped. No. _No._ ‘Kyoko,’ he tried again, his tone gentler than before though still rough. ‘Just...just tell me the truth, please. I think you’ve held onto this for long enough, ne?’ Her...her Italian had never been brilliant and really, Kyoko had only put the effort into learning some aspects of conversational speech but she could never have passed as a local. It led to Tsuna using a lot of Japanese words or phases for her to understand the context, or tone sometimes...

Right now it just felt like another barrier.

‘I promise I won’t be...I won’t be mad, I just - I just need to hear it. From you.’ No more. No more anger. Tsuna was well past that. He didn’t have the energy for it.

Kyoko watched him with wide eyes, her glossy lips ajar to release her panicked breaths and on the brink of tears, she looked like a little girl in dress up. It was all too big, all too much.

'T-Tsu-kun...'

Slowly, he made his movements kind as he held onto the top of Kyoko’s bare arms. Tsuna was careful to keep the distance though as his Flame started to saturate the air ( _out of his control, so tired_ ) as they tried to curl around him protectively, so he didn’t need her’s clinging to his own, it would only further agitate him.

_He couldn't handle it._

Finally a sob erupted from her mouth (the mouth that had lied and _lied_ ) and her body shook from the force of it. ‘I’m sorry.’ She cried. Her flowers met the floor as she bent in on herself, one hand clutching her stomach - he closed his eyes - and the other going to rub away at his tears. ‘Really.’ Kyoko hiccuped. ‘I - I'm so, so sorry!’

But really, it meant _nothing_.

The apologises were empty.

Tsuna’s core shuddered and something in him felt broken.  
￼  
He swallowed with difficulty, a hard lump that nestled in his throat making it hard to breathe as he tried to offer her comfort, in brushing his thumbs up and down on her skin. Inside though he felt staggeringly empty and his Flames were that were trying so desperately to push out, because they wanted to _help_ , just made it _worse_.

‘B-Boss.’ Mukuro’s voice alerted and that should have been enough to warn Tsuna but his reactions had slowed; it felt like he was wading through fog and only briefly caught sight of his Guardian’s profile, before panicked hands had dragged him back when he started to move away.

‘I’m sorry, Tsu-kun!’ Kyoko exclaimed in almost hysteria and Tsuna just wanted her to _stop_. It was _enough_. She had said enough. He had heard enough and Mukuro wanted him and - ‘I...I was lonely and...and I know it was...selfish of me.’ She whimpered. Kyoko shook her head and in doing so undid her up-do, crystal pins falling out like rain from a cloud and dropping lifelessly to the floor. Tsuna watched their descent in a daze.

Her grip on him tightened and Tsuna tried to pull away but found that his strength was all but gone, leaving him feeling weak and abandoned in Kyoko’s hands. ‘And I know...I know how hard you worked everyday to make it up! And how...if you missed a day you’d - you’d always make it....and I...I also know how exhausted you got because of it.’

Tsuna’s heart. His weak, beating heart _squeezed_ tight. Like someone had just flattered it under their shoe, but it stubbornly continued its rhythm anyway. Nausea followed and Tsuna had never felt so sick before. And - and that was stupid, because he had been through worse, hadn’t he? He had suffered through poisoning, and bullets and fevers that had almost overwhelmed him. He been stabbed and bitten, he had been kicked and beaten and - and...

Tsuna had been through all types of bodily harm but...

No. No. This was _worse_. This was worse and Tsuna felt ridiculous, because it wasn’t _supposed_ to be.

‘But - but I - I really, really do love you Tsu-kun,’ Kyoko insisted and didn’t he tell her no more lies? ‘And you’ve done so much for me - for _us_. You can’t throw it away now. Please don’t throw us away -’

Tsuna’s stomach twisted and turned and his skin started to sweat with how much it burned. She had no right to say that to him. Not after all this. Not _this_ again.

He could feel his smile quiver. It hurt to keep it there; it was _tiring_ to keep it there, but he persisted.

‘Tsu-kun -’

He placed a delicate finger on her lips. _Just stop_ , he thought as he looked at her. _Just stop._

Tsuna took a deep breath, held it and wished he could just disappear. ‘I’m sorry if I made you lonely and work got in the way.’ He told her, his voice coming out as little more of a murmur while part of him demanded, angry and so _upset_ , why _he_ was apologising.  
￼  
_Keep calm,_  he thought instead. _Follow through._

Tsuna used his other hand to brush away the few tears that had fallen. Her grip on him loosened and something in him settled at that a bit. That small bit of freedom allowed him to cup her cheeks, and he tried to do so tenderly. Her own went to cover his before he could remove them.

_Too close._

_Too personal._

His mind retreated from her again.

He didn’t have the strength for this.

‘But those are the kind of things that aren’t going to change. That _can’t_ change.’ Tsuna tried to tell her gently. ‘You knew this; knew what I was, _who_ I was going to be from the beginning.’

‘Y-yes but-’

Tsuna shook his head, shushing her lightly. ‘This can’t continue, Kyoko. Because nothing is ever going to change like this and...I can’t carry on, Kyoko. I just can’t.' He told her. There was no need to be...cruel, the situation was bad enough.

‘Tsu-kun!’ Kyoko nearly screamed in denial. ‘Please, Tsu-kun. Please.’ She begged and he hated it. ‘I - I know you’ve loved me since...since Middle School and...I, shortly after.’

Tsuna bit his own tongue. Not true, Kyoko had, had a crush on him. It had been nothing serious. Not until much later.

‘Y-you’re t-the most amazing, kindest p-person a-and...’ Kyoko trailed seemingly at a loss.

Tsuna had no words to help her and just ended up feeling worse. If that were true than why did she turn to another man? Why wasn’t he ever _enough?_

Kyoko’s grip tightened on him and his skin itched.

Blowing silently outwards, Tsuna tried to straighten and contained himself as he finally removed his hands from hers. ‘After all this, Kyoko, after all this and it seems I’m still not good enough, and if...and if I’m still well and truly No-Good to you...than I always will be.’ Pushing aside his own pain is hard, doing so while trying to understand someone else’s is near impossible. But Tsuna leans forward and on tilting his head, kissed her on the cheek, lips - bitten raw as they were (Reborn’s _not_ going to be pleased) - just grazing over her skin.

‘Thank you.’ Tsuna said clearly as he took a step back, away from Kyoko and any future where they would have continued on. ‘Thank you for our time but...you know I have to say goodbye.’

Unsteady but certain that he couldn’t do this anymore, he turned to feel the weight of the world on him and saw all eyes staring in his direction; eyes wide in shock and he knew - he _knew_ , with dread, that they had heard. ‘M-Mukuro?’ Tsuna could feel himself tensing as he glanced between his Mist Guardian and - everyone else in the seating; all the frowns, the indignation, the anger, the tears and it just made him feel twice as bad.

Mukuro slowly shook his head in apology. ‘You’re...distressed, Mio Cielo.’ He whispered, and something in Tsuna relaxed at the endearment. ‘Your Flames are...defensive and alerted people of the problem, it didn't take long for Them to destroy a shield like that.’ He explained shortly, probably carefully with how many were listening in horror.

In a moment of uncertainty, Mukuro raised his gloved hand to push back Tsuna’s long fringe to tuck the strands behind his ear. The brief contact with one of his more elusive Guardians...it helped the tightness of his Flames, even if Tsuna did just want to crawl into a hole, and never leave.

Hayato was next, bumping their shoulders together as he walked forward, but knowing not to touch too forcefully as Tsuna felt...protective, of his own self this time; a rarity in and of itself.

‘What do you need, Boss?’ Hayato asked quietly, hell raising in his eyes but keeping his form lax.

Tsuna took a breath and went to take the step off of the podium when Kyoko seemed to snap out of her shock. ‘ _W-wait!_ T-Tsu-kun!’ Kyoko cried as went to grab hold of him again.

Tsuna felt his heart stutter as he watched her draw near. It made him...it made something in him _shatter_ and he knew, he knew that he couldn’t keep this up. He needed his bed and darkness and the ability to hide his absolute depression and his tears.

Because no one could see how affected he was. No one was allowed to.

He couldn’t stand to keep this up for her either. He couldn’t stand her touch - nor could his own Flames, regretting her, as They were. He couldn’t stand this church or - or these terrible clothes.

Before Tsuna had to break away again, however, someone was doing it for him. Maybe he was out of it more than he realised because he blinked and Kyouya - brilliant Kyouya - was there. In-between them, like a shield he often could be.

‘Step back, woman.’ Kyouya demanded, voice of silk hissing like a snake. Hazily Tsuna noticed that Kyouya had used a tonfa to slap her hand away. ‘You are disgracing yourself more than you already have. Have some respect, or if you can’t’ he said with a dangerous tilt of the head. ‘Give _him_ some respect. It is obviously over due.’

Kyoko’s wince was pained and not overplayed: even a tap from Kyouya could leave a bruise...or a concussion depending on how unlucky you were.

Tsuna couldn’t watch as Kyoko cradled her hand to her chest as she continued to cry. It felt like both a failure and an injustice. Instead he focused on Kyouya and tried to blinked himself out his daze. Tsuna attempted to widen his smile in thanks but he could see, in Kyouya’s eyes something rare flash inside them.  
￼  
He couldn’t address that here either but Tsuna would, later.

Now though it was time to keep up appearances and he turned to his people, bowing as shallowly as possible while trying to breathe. ‘I’m incredibly sorry that you had to witness this...’ he addressed though he was entirely unsure what to say, or how to phase it. ‘I’m afraid however that the wedding is canceled.’

Tsuna straightened himself and tried not to focus in on their expressions as he forced a laugh, the sound strained and humourless. ‘However, I offer you an invite back to the Vongola estate for a meal as compensation for the disruption caused by my oversight.’

‘Boss.’ Hayato whispered in protest, sounding worried.

Tsuna ignored that as well. ‘I understand you’ve all brought your own transport. In factoring that in the meal should be served in an hour. Anyone who was other business to attend to, than I hope we may reschedule for a later date.’ There. Any ruffled feathers should be smoothed over.

‘Now, if you’ll excuse me.’

Because I’m too tired to keep this up. Because I’m too weak to keep this up.

Because I can’t break down here. I won’t. I can’t.

‘Reborn.’ Tsuna called and tried not to notice how his voice broke. The hit-man nodded easily but his eyes were dark with fury. ‘Could you call Tito and ask everyone to start preparing the food?’

Reborn just stood there for awhile and for a moment Tsuna found himself wondering if he would be refused, until Reborn inclined his head. Tsuna watched him as Reborn reached into his pocket and brought out his phone, which was when he noticed someone approaching from down the aisle. People were already milling out but not Hana. Smart, sarcastic Hana with a right hook that could easily rival her husband's, was stomping her way forward, having abandoned her party, and was about to reach him when Mukuro stepped in front of her.

‘You’re in the way, monkey.’ Hana spat, her fists balled on either side of. She looked deathly white which would not have been helped by her deep black hair.

Mukuro looked upon her coldly before that expression disappeared as if it was never there, and he was wearing his usual smirk. Tsuna thought it seemed a bit strained but didn’t think he had any right to comment.

‘If you want to talk to that unfaithful woman, than find her later.’ Mukuro spoke dangerously, each word rolling off his tongue like a threat. Tsuna saw Hana tensing. She had never been fond of Mukuro though she had originally sympathised with his back story. No matter though, she didn’t even glance at her best friend who was trying desperately to bypass Kyouya.

Hana shook her head. ‘I’m not up here for her.’ She snapped, not at all bothered if Kyoko just cried louder at her tone.  
￼  
Tsuna was uneasy with Hana but he wanted it over with, so that he could go home. He gently placed his palm on Mukuro’s shoulder, trying to keep his Flame from the surface as he did so. ‘Its alright, Mukuro.’ He reassured. ‘But thank you.’

Tsuna stepped around his Mist and faced Hana as evenly as he could. ‘I’m sorry Hana.’ He smiled. ‘Please, is there anything I can help you with?’ He asked with a coarse voice, the lump in his throat unwilling to let him speak.

Hana growled in frustration before suddenly dragging him into a tight hug, her arms wrapped around him securely. ‘Show me that face after today and I’ll never let you hear the end of it!’

Tsuna choked off a sob, killing it before it had time to grow into a cry that his body so wanted. He tried not to tense but he couldn’t help but want space; he didn’t want pity but kindness was just as bad because as soon as he relaxed, the floodgates would open.

And that would open himself up to attack.

Mentally, Tsuna checked to see if his smile was still in place before he pulled away from her. But once he got a look at her face he couldn’t help but feel like a terrible person. This was _Hana_ , Kyoko’s best friend and here she was, comforting _him_. Tsuna didn’t want to be the wedge between them. ‘You don’t need to worry about me.’ He stated in time for Ryohei to take to his wife’s side. Tsuna barely stopped himself from wincing: the man looked like a ghost. ‘I’m fine. I’m _always_ fine.’

Hana seemed incensed by that and Ryohei shook his head. ‘No. When you start talking like _that_ ; that’s reason enough to be worried.’ So mellow now, so mature but for all the wrong reasons.

Tsuna felt himself gag. The nausea increased and he hated it; he hated to be the source of their worry. Composing himself with barely a shiver, he took his hands away from Hana’s shoulders. ‘Really. I’m grateful that I found out,’ he insisted. ‘Its obvious that I couldn’t make her happy. Now, she can move on and live the life she wants.’

‘Tsuna...’ Ryohei frowns and he rarely ever calls him that; only when Tsuna’s injured, or sick is it “Tsuna."

‘No, Nii-san. I really am -’

 _‘Tsu-kun!_ ’ Kyoko wailed over him.

Tsuna’s breath hitched but he didn’t dare glance over. He didn’t want to see whatever state she had gotten herself in while Kyouya held her back. Tsuna owed him a fight or two. That is, if he ever got over this on-coming headache. Tsuna needed to leave now. He needed an out. His body was starting to get incredibly heavy so much so he was beginning to ache from tension. His stomach was twisting and his Flames were very unsettled.

As unsettled as They ever had been.  
￼  
‘I’ve done all I can with Kyoko. Please take care of her tonight.’ Tsuna asks and doesn’t miss Ryohei’s unhappy grimace. ‘You have my permission to stay and tend to her until she’s in a more...stable mentality. I’ll put your assignments on-hold.’

‘But -’

‘You’re her _brother_ , Nii-san.’ Tsuna states with as much compassion as he can. ‘She’s crying and upset and I know how much you want to help her. I don’t mind, because she needs you.’

Ryohei’s lips are straight an unhappy but his eyes flicker between them. ‘She may be my little sister - and I do love her - but you’re also my little brother. My _Ototo_. And I love you just as much.’

It was nice to hear that, even if Tsuna would never be positive that it was true. ‘I appreciate that.’ And he did. Tsuna really, _really_ did but right now he also knew he would be coming second for the foreseeable future. ‘Make sure the manor is ready for the guests, Reborn.’ Tsuna said needlessly as he gently squeezed through Ryohei and Hana, only to be stopped again.

‘Tsu-kun!’ His mother’s voice called. She was probably the only reason he didn’t hate that nickname.

‘Okasan.’ Terms of endearment were rarely translated into Italian; it had always felt...wrong, the first few times he had done so before he had stopped altogether and just kept the few, familiar words in their original language. It just didn't seem like the sentiment stayed the same.

‘I’m sorry you had to see that.’ And he was. Despite the problems in their relationship, his mother and Kyoko and grown quite close. ‘Are...you alright?’ He asked gently.

Tears were welling in her eyes and he was sure that she had no idea of what to say. ‘Tsu - Tsu-kun...I...’ she stuttered as her lips trembled. Tsuna gently brushes the few tears that were set free.

‘Its alright.’ And until he was on his own, it would be. It would be alright.

_Its alright._

Its alright.

Its alright.

Everything _would be alright._

‘Tsuna!’ Came another out of breath voice from further down. Takeshi was hobbling his way up, his crutches slowing him down if the three broken ribs he had earned from his last mission weren’t already doing the job. But after Takeshi’s, more called out. Too many were shouting for him. Too many were getting closer and encircling him. There was just too many. Tsuna was stating to understand why Kyouya liked being alone - didn’t like crowding.

Because he couldn’t _breathe_. Tsuna felt suffocated and - and he needed _air_! He needed space and...oh, he needed to lay down before he fell down. Luckily he was still standing upright; that was something he could work with but, but it didn’t feel like he was functioning properly as he struggled to breathe.

Tsuna’s voice was stuck in his throat with the a knot so tight he couldn't swallow. He could hear his heart beating wildly in his ears and his Flames starting sizzle through his barriers. No. No. No good. _Not good._ He needed, Tsuna needed -

A firm hand. Slight but strong fingers wrapped around his wrist and pulled him out from the crowd, taking him away from the screams of Kyoko and the voices of the concerned. And with that one touch; with the small contact of gentle Flames, soothing his own, it felt like he could breathe again.

Tsuna exhaled audibly: it was an explosive sound but he didn’t care as he gasped to refill his burning lungs.

Sluggish as Tsuna was beginning to feel, it took until then to process that he was outside of the church, and being led away. However he was tired and he knew the skin resting against his could be trusted, so didn’t protest and allowed himself to be pulled along, while hoping to the Seven Hells that his legs didn’t give out as they trembled under his weight.

Tsuna felt as wobble as a newborn foal: frail and unbalanced, as he reminded himself how to put one foot in front of the other.

_Right,_

_Left,_

_Right,_

_Left,_

_Right,_

_Left,_

Until he was brought to a halt and a voice he knew so well was against his ear. ‘You can rest now, Tsuna-san.’ He hadn’t noticed how far away from the church he was until he recognised his favourite park; his secret spot to hide from paperwork and stress.

Blearily his eyes blinked to the left at the weakly smiling brunette.

Oh. _Oh,_ of course. How hadn’t he realised until know? He had known her for years, no wonder she had felt safe. _Idiot_ Tsuna, this was -

‘Haru.’

**Author's Note:**

> This story is so old I actively can’t remember how I first thought of it, only that it has severely changed from the dabble it was meant to be. It was called “Happiest Day” as a juxtaposition between the title and the content, and then how it would all come full circle when Tsuna really would get that perfect wedding. I’m changing the title because it no longer focuses on that anymore and has expanded too much.
> 
> This chapter has been edited a lot from it was originally but I still don't like how its formatted. I'll probably warm but to it once I've finished rewriting the first few chapters and continue on to new material for it. 
> 
> If you want a Spanish translation look up Stormy night of rain92, "El Dia mad Feliz" on FF.Net.


End file.
